Concour's Cooking Class
by Nerizu
Summary: Hamai Misa had an evil plan. She forced Len to attend a cooking class, together with the other concour participants. Everybody knew that Len couldn't cook, but... How about Azuma, Kazuki, Ryoutarou, and Keiichi? What will happen? DISASTER... For sure.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's still not mine *yawn***

**Thanks to Pathetic Rainbow for mentioning about Len's cooking ability, made my mind went crazy and decided to make this fanfic!! XDD**

**Thanks for Saiunkokulover for helping me with the 'dispenser' thing and for Beta Reading this fanfic! You're a great help!!!**

**Now, enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Everybody knew that Len was a perfect guy. He was a great guy. He was handsome, had a nice body, a violin prodigy, smart mind, jerked attitudes... Okay.. Maybe he was _not_ that perfect. But did you know what was Len's greatest weakness?

That was _COOKING_. Yes, cooking.

Who said that there's anyone who couldn't cook instant cup noodles?? Whoever said that, they must have not met Len yet. If they had, they wouldn't say that. Because in this world, there was one particular guy who couldn't cook an instant cup noodles. No matter how simple it was – pour hot water, close the cup, wait for three minutes, and done! – for Len, it was a freaking big problem.

_BIG_ problem.

Because he even couldn't produce hot water! How to produce it anyway? Oh, yes, pour some water into a kettle, and then wait for it to boil, or until the kettle produce the 'PPPIIIIP' sound.

_Humph_.

Len couldn't do that. Never ever let him to do anything related to _fire_.

Oh wait, why didn't he use the water dispenser? Hmm… That was easy, wasn't it? Even kindergarten kids could use it! Yes, and Len too had tried it before. But you know, this violin prodigy had troubles in patience. He _COULDN'T_ even wait for three minutes! And the result? He ate the uncooked noodles and ended up throwing it into the trash can. He muttered something like : _who said that instant cup noodles are delicious? Rubbish! -- _Or when he finally decided to wait for three minutes, he ended up forgetting that he was cooking an instant cup noodles. He left it for about four hours, too drown into his practice. When he finally remembered it, the noodle was already dried. And as you all could guess, he threw it again to the trash can.

Too many problems with this Tsukimori Len. _Too _many.

_And that made Hamai Misa worried about his only son._

Hamai Misa peeked into Len's room. The boy was practicing his violin for about three hours already. He closed his eyes, not noticing his mother's presence.

Hamai Misa sighed.

She knew that his son had a perfect look. She knew that his body could make girls drooling, fascinated. She knew that her son had that perfect appereance as if he was graven by the Gods. And she knew that her son had that brilliant mind, and of course, the ability as a violin genius. And she also knew, that he had those promising futures. But, that was not the only thing he had. He also had those jerked attitudes towards people. And that was _the thing_ that made Hamai Misa worried about him.

_What if no one would want to marry him?_ Hamai Misa said to herself.

She knew there were thousands of his fangirls out there. But, again… With the jerked attitudes of his, he succeeded in making those fangirls ran away from him. Except for one particular girl.

Hamai Misa smiled, imagining her grandson and grand daughter running around her house. They were the miniature of Len and Kahoko.

But then, she came back to her mind again. What if even Kahoko refuse to become his wife?? Then… Nobody _WILL_ become his wife! Tsukimori Len will become a forever single!! And… and with his _WORST_ ability in cooking…

He will die from starving, or..or… He will burn himself to death !!!

With the thought, Hamai Misa decided to do something about Len's cooking ability.

She _MUST_ force Len to attend a cooking class…. If he refused, then she just need to drag Kahoko and his other concour fellows to force him.

Yes, that was what she will do.

She left Len's room, smirking…

* * *

**(To be Continued)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**Author's Note:**

Nyahahaha... So how was the story?? It's short! Well, it's only a prologue **XD**

I'm not really sure about the idea, so I'm in a dilemma whether to continue this story or not.

Do you want me to continue?? Then please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Beta reader:**

I kinda pity Len's cooking ability. Hehehe..... Just remembering the episode where the concour participants and Hiroto-san went to Shouko's villa. It made me laugh to see that Len burnt the food instead of pre-heating it. Haha....

* * *

**Now, PRESS the button BELOW!!**


	2. Recipe 1: How To Make A Sunny Side Up

**HI! **

**Before you read this chapter below, please take a look at this too!**

**If you have time, please read and review my other stories too.**

**I put so much efforts to write them :D**

**A SPECIAL DAY** (Romance/Friendship) ~Complete (One-Shot)~

Summary: Today is a very special day to everyone in this world. Follow Kahoko's journey in this very special day with every boys including Hihara, Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Yunoki, shimizu, and Kaji. What special day is it?

**-**

**END OF WALTZ** (Angst/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: At Len's peak of career, he lost his ability as a violinist. The only thing he had left was his lover Kahoko, and his ex-enemy Ryoutaro. But the waltz that night changed everything... -Not a One-Shot anymore. Len X Kaho X Ryoutaro. Adult Theme**-**

**SOMEWHERE DEEP WITHIN MY HEART** (Angst/Tragedy/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: When fate and love are combined into one of the biggest part of Kahoko's life,will her tears ever enough? Will her screams ever enough? Will Len and Ryoutaro make her happy? Or will they make her fall even deeper into despair? -LEN X KAHO X RYOUTARO-

**-**

**COUNTLESS NIGHTMARES** (Horror/Suspense) ~On Going~

Summary: All Corda boys and girls were going to a trip. But when they realized that they were lost, there was no turning back. The blood, the screams, the house, the village...and their nightmares... -HORROR/SUSPENSE with romance of Kaho X All boys-

**-**

**FROM DUSK UNTIL DAWN **(Drama/Humor/Friendship/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: Suddenly, Lili casts his spell to make Len and Ryoutaro stuck to each other's bodies. What will happen? DISASTER. The forever enemies have to spend their time together. Fighting, snapping, and knowing each other more, including their feelings to Kahoko. In the end, will they understand the meaning of peace? Can they manage to confess their feelings to their crush, hino Kahoko?

-

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO **(Drama/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: "Len, I'm having Ryoutaro's child." The short sentence from Kahoko's lips is enough to ruin everything in their life. Love, friendship, and future. As they fall into the deepest despair, what do you think love can do for the three of them?

**-**

**SEARCHING FOR YOU** (Humor/Romance) ~On Going~

Summary: Hino became a GHOST? But, How about the violin romance? And why was Tsukimori sleeping on the floor, NAKED...? Something to do with the ghost, perhaps?

**Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclamer: La Corda d'Oro never mine. I only own the plot and the eggs XDD**

**Big thanks for Shuurei Chan for beta reading this story XDD**

**And all of you who have reviewed. Thank you so much!!**

**For Indonesian readers: Sunny Side Up_ is_ Telur Mata Sapi/ Telur Ceplok! XD**

* * *

**Recipe 1:**

**How To Make a Sunny Side Up**

"So... Why are we here today?" Ryoutarou scratched his head, sending his eyes around the room.

The room was full of cooking utensils. There were oven, stove, frying pan, knife, cutting board, salad bowl, mixer, skewer, whisk, spoon, seasoning, cake pan, baking dish, spatula, plates, and many more.

People usually called this room as... _Kitchen_.

"The smell makes me hungry!!" Kazuki was jumping around the kitchen, sniffing at everything he thought as delicious smell.

"Can I... go back to.... sleep? Why are.. we here.... today, senpai.. tachi?" Keiichi yawned as he blinked his eyes over and over again. A tear was fell from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, could you please explain it to us, Hino-san? Why are we here at six o' clock in the morning, and with that..." Azuma hung his words, glancing at the sleeping Len.

Tsukimori Len was sleeping peacefully, his face was _so_... calm. Not even realizing the fact that he was tied on a chair.

Kahoko smiled sheepishly and sweat dropping at the same time, "I don't know either. Hamai Misa-san instructed me to call you all and tie.... _Him_."

"Why?" Ryoutarou's eyes widened as he heard Hamai Misa's name. So much for being a big fan of her.

"Because she wants me to teach you all cooking," Kahoko smiled with a little pink colour plastered on her cheeks.

"We're going to cook?!" Kazuki shouted with mouth full of cheese.

Kahoko nodded, "Tsukimori-kun over there refused his mother's idea to make him attend a cooking class. That's why... We are here to help him. To persuade him so that he can't run away. Her mother even rented this kitchen just for this cooking class. And the reason we are here at six , is because at this hour Len's still sleeping. So we could bring him here."

"That explains why he is being tied," Azuma rubbed his chin, smiling sweetly.

"He indeed really needs to learn how to cook," Ryoutarou nodded.

"So, Why don't... we all just sleep... together with him now...?" Keiichi walked closer to Len and lay down near his leg. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly Len moved his leg and kicked Keiichi's head.

"Ouch!" Keiichi screamed.

Len snapped his eyes open, "Wha-?!"

Len blinked his eyes.

_Where _was_ he?_

He couldn't recognize the place. That _wa__s_ definitely not his room. And why couldn't he move his body? What the hell was happening around here???

"Tsukimori-kun, you're awake." Kahoko's face popped in front of his _own_ face.

"Huh?!" Len was shocked and taken a back, "Hino?! What are you--?"

"It hurts.. senpai..." Keiichi got up and rubbed his bumped forehead.

"Wha???" Len's shocked expression was doubled, seeing Keiichi's head pop up under his leg.

"And we're _here_ too!" Kazuki grinned as he jumped closer to Len. His hands were pointing at Azuma and Ryoutarou.

Len was speechless. He blinked his eyes repeatedly. He stared at everyone in the room, trying to absorb what was happening around him. He lowered his head and found that he was tied on the chair. He couldn't understand. What had _happened_ to him?

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

_It must be a dream._

And he began to sleep again.

--

"Wake up, will you?!!" Ryoutarou shouted in his ears, causing the poor blue-haired violinist to jump from his chair.

"What the hell...?!" Len shouted. He wanted to rub his poor ears, but he couldn't. His hands were tied.

"Tsukimori-kun, we're here to cook," Kahoko smiled sheepishly.

Len's eyes widened in shock. _What???_ He shouted in his mind.

Kahoko smiled, she knew that Hamai Misa's plan will make Len angry.

Now, he finally got what had happened to him. That was his _mother_. Must be _his_ mother. There was no one in this world that could come up with this ridiculous idea.

Len sighed. He knew that he should obey his mother. And now, he couldn't run anymore. He had to attend this _silly_ cooking class. Just when he had to practice hard for the upcoming concour, his mother made a bad,_ bad _plan for him.

"Okay, can you please release me? I won't run away. I'll just change my pyjamas and wash my face," Len said as he closed his eyes, his eyebrows twitching, totally annoyed with his mother's _plan_.

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko nodded and released Len's hands.

Len got up and started to walk out of the kitchen when suddenly Kahoko grabbed his hand.

"But your mother said that you should wash your face and brush your teeth here. Oh, you can also change you clothes here. I won't see. I will leave for a moment," Kahoko blushed as she gave him his clothes and tooth brush.

"What? But I need to do my business too. I can't do it here in the kitchen," Len raised his eyebrow.

"What business?" Kahoko tilted her head to the left side, her index finger touch her side lips.

"Ugh.. You know," Len turned his head to anywhere but her. A nearly transparent pink was seen on his cheeks.

"It's okay, Hino. I will accompany him to the bathroom," Ryoutarou giggled.

"Eh?" Kahoko faced Ryoutarou. She stayed silent for a moment and then she blushed. "O-okay.. Go on..."

Len left quickly to hide his embarrassed face. Ryoutarou couldn't stand it and giggled along the way.

And so, they all waited for the ice prince to get ready for the lesson.

* * *

"Now, everyone, please take these aprons. We all should use an apron every time we cook," Kahoko handed them the aprons.

Azuma twitched his eyebrows. "Flowery apron?"

Kazuki shouted. "Teddy bear?!"

Ryoutarou tsk-ed. "Tsk. Minnie Mouse?"

Keiichi blinked. "Sleeping beauty?"

Len was speechless.

Ryoutarou turned his head to Len, "What about you? What did you get?"

Len quickly hid his apron behind his back.

"Nothing. I don't need an apron," he said, shaking his head.

"But Tsukimori-kun, your clothes will get dirty," Kahoko explained.

"No problem. Dirty is normal. I can handle it."

"But-"

"Tsukimori-senpai... got a... pretty pink apron.... with laces and bows everywhere.." Keiichi said from Len's back.

"Huh!?" Len quickly faced Keiichi and hid the lacy pink apron from his sleepy kouhai. But now his back was facing Ryoutarou, Azuma, and Kazuki.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! That's so good," Ryoutarou laughed, seeing the pinkish lacy thing.

"Well, Tsukimori-kun... You made us feel more lucky today..." Azuma chuckled.

"Why are you hiding _that_? That's so cute for you!" Kazuki yelled.

"Tsukimori-senpai... will become... so girly... with the apron.." Keiichi smiled sweetly.

Len blushed, "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm gonna use this girl thing!"

"Eh? But... Tsukimori-kun. That one is mine... I only have two and I thought that it would be nice if you could use mine...," Kahoko said with a sad expression.

Len was shocked. He stared at Kahoko's face.

"If... if you don't like it... then. fine...," Kahoko's eyes began to form waters.

Len gasped. He didn't want to make Kahoko cry. Everyone in the room now glared at him for making her cry.

"No, Hino, it's okay, I will..."

"Then just use my other apron! Look, this is better, right?" Kahoko suddenly smiled brightly and handed him a new apron. A shocking pink apron, with glittery hearts and bows everywhere.

Len gulped.

"I..., think,... I'll just use this one," Len said as he raised the pinkish laced apron with his shaking hand.

Ryoutarou was giggling and Len answered him with a death glare. But who cares? Ryoutarou kept on giggling until he felt satisfaction.

"Now, now, after you all wear your apron, let's begin the class," Kahoko clapped her hands to get everyone's attentions.

"First lesson. We are going to make a Sunny Side Up!" Kahoko smiled.

"A..?" Azuma raised his eyebrows.

"Sunny..?" Ryoutarou followed.

"SIDE!??" Kazuki yelled.

"Yawn..." Keiichi yawned.

".....Up...?" Len sighed.

Kahoko nodded, "Since we all know that Tsukimori-kun here... Couldn't even cook instant cup noodles, that Hamai Misa-san suggested me to teach you how to make the simplest thing first."

Ryoutarou giggled again as Len sent him a death glare again.

"Okay, let's start from identifying everything we need to make a sunny side up," Kahoko walked closer to the table. It was a long table and every boys were in line to the side. Everything that they need to make a sunny side up were prepared in front of them.

"Now, this is an egg," Kahoko took an egg and pointed it with her index finger.

Len nodded seriously.

Azuma smiled as he didn't put too much attention.

Keiichi stared deeply at the egg. "...E...g..g..."

Kazuki yelled, "Oh that's a beautiful egg!!"

Ryoutarou was half closing his eyes. "Hino, we all know that you're holding an egg."

"Oh, okay, then." Kahoko put the egg down.

"How about this?" Kahoko pointed a white powder.

"It's flour!!!" Kazuki jumped closer.

Azuma rubbed his chin. "No, it's not, Hihara. It's pepper."

Keiichi looked at the white thing closely with his eyes. "I think... I've seen... nee-san use... this for... baking a... cake before... It's baking powder."

Len stared at the thing seriously. "......Must be detergents."

Ryoutarou groaned. "Oh, come on!! It's salt!! We don't _use_ baking powder or flour to make a sunny side up!! We could use pepper but we are definitely NOT USING DETERGENTS TO MAKE FOOD!"

"A hundred points for Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Tsk. Noisy green head."

Now was Ryoutarou's turn to glare at the arrogant blue-haired violinist.

"Okay, now, why don't we start?" Kahoko took a butter oil and a frying pan.

"Now, everyone, please take your frying pans. Put it on the stove." Kahoko continued.

Everyone followed Kahoko's instruction. Azuma put the frying pan with so much confidence. Kazuki was humming as he felt his stomach started to growl. Len put the frying pan on the stove awkwardly. Ryoutarou put the frying pan and pour some oil into it. And Keiichi didn't do anything.

"Shimizu-kun? Let's put your frying pan on the stove, okay?" Kahoko asked him.

"...."

"Come on, Shimizu-kun?"

*Snore*

"He's sleeping," Ryoutarou slapped Keiichi's head.

"Ouch!" Keiichi opened his eyes, "That hurts, senpai..."

"Okay, rule number one... Never ever sleep near the stove, okay?" Kahoko folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay..." Everyone answered in unison.

Of course, nobody will sleep near the stove _except_ of Keiichi.

"Now, pour some oil like Tsuchiura-kun did," Kahoko pointed at Ryoutarou's frying pan.

Ryoutarou grinned as he felt that he is the smartest among the group. Len, due to his over high pride, didn't want to see Ryoutarou's frying pan. He only stole a glance for a _veryyyy_ short time, so that the green head boy wouldn't notice.

"Now, you're ready to turn the stove on!" Kahoko showed them how to turn on the stove. Everybody stared at her seriously. Len felt his heart thumping loudly. He never ever did anything related to fire before.

"Look! The oil is hot enough!! Now, let's crack the egg!!" Kahoko yelled cheerfully. She took an egg and started to crack it. The egg fell beautifully on the frying pan and the yellow part of the egg looked pretty.

"Now, Yunoki-senpai, could you do something with your egg first?" Kahoko walked closer to Azuma.

Azuma nodded. He took an egg with his left hand. And he took a pen with his right hand. He started to draw eyes, nose, and lips on it. He glued some cotton on the upper side of the egg. And he decorated it with some colorful paper. And the egg looked very very beautiful. He had a very amazing sense of beauty.

Kahoko clapped her hands cheerfully. "That's beautiful Yunoki-senpai!!"

Azuma smiled sweetly. "Of course, Hino-san."

"But we're not making an Easter egg!" Kahoko glared at Azuma dangerously.

Azuma gulped.

"...Okay."

He was actually scared. He never ever took a step in a kitchen before. How could he crack an egg??? He was, born as Yunoki Azuma-_Sama_ after all.

Azuma tried to crack the egg by hitting it to the table.

_Thud!_

"Yes, that's it, you've made the egg cracked! Now, open the cracked part above the frying pan!" Kahoko instructed.

"Yes, Hino-san," Azuma followed. And the egg fell down to the frying pan successfully, causing a _hisss_.. sound from it.

"Ah, too bad the yellow part is broken. But you could practice it by yourself, Yunoki-senpai," Kahoko smiled.

"Of course, Hino-san," Azuma smiled as he flicked his hair, feeling relieved and also very very confident. But he forgot the fact that his hand was sticky from the egg. And now his beautiful hair was sticky.

"What?!" Azuma was shocked. _His beautiful hair was sticky!!!_

"Egg will make your hair prettier, Yunoki-senpai," Len mocked him.

Azuma glared and smiled dangerously at him. "Ooh.. How did you know? Do you usually use eggs for your shampoo?"

"Tsk!" Len glared at Azuma.

Ryoutarou giggled again, only for being glared by Azuma and Len.

But who cared again? Ryoutarou kept on giggling.

"Tsuchiura-kun, I believe you don't need to be taught," Kahoko said as she pass by him.

"Of course. Just teach the others," Ryoutarou shrugged his shoulders.

Kahoko approached Kazuki. The green-haired senpai was busy licking sugars.

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Kahoko tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, Kaho-chan! I'm hungry! I'm eating this sugar!!"

"Please, Hihara-senpai, when we finish our cooking, you'll be able to eat a sunny side up!!" Kahoko sweat dropped.

"OHHH!! I like it!! Alright!!" Kazuki jumped and yelled.

"Okay, now crack the egg," Kahoko said.

Kazuki nodded cheerfully and _CRACK_! He cracked all of the egg, including the egg's shell into the frying pan.

"Oh no!" Kazuki shouted, pulling his hairs.

Kahoko looked confused. "Uhm, maybe we should redo it."

"No, wait!" Kazuki took a spatula and started to take out the egg's shells one by one. But he took it too cheerfully, and he stirred the egg.

"Whoa!! I don't make a sunny side up!! Look! I made a scramble egg!! I'm a genius!" Kazuki yelled after he saw what the egg looked like.

Kahoko sweat dropped. "Hihara sen-"

"Can I eat it??! Pleeeaasseee?????" Kazuki made those infamous puppy dog eyes.

Kahoko sighed. "Okay, do whatever you want, senpai."

"Yayy! Thank you!" Kazuki took the egg with the spatula and trhew it to the air. And _HOP_! He caught it with his mouth.

*Munch, munch* "Delicious!" He licked his lips.

Kahoko shook her head, seeing her senpai's attitude.

Kahoko then walked closer to Len and smiled at the blue-haired boy. Len was nervous. Not only the fact that he had to use a lacy pink apron with bows everywhere, but he also had to deal with fire!!

"Tsukimori-kun. Are you alright?" Kahoko gave him a worried look.

Len nodded. "I'm... Okay." ..._Maybe...,_ He added in his mind.

Kahoko smiled at him. "Can you crack the egg?"

"Of course."

Len took an egg, and _CRACK_!

The egg fell down to the floor.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun, please do it once more," Kahoko smiled.

"O-okay," Len felt his heart was thumping against his ribs loudly.

_CRACK!_

Now the egg fell down to the table.

Ryoutarou twitched his eyebrows. "Are you kidding us? Why can't _you_ do the simplest thing like _cracking_ an egg??"

"Shut up!" Len glared at him. _What the hell is with this annoying fool green-head jerk!?  
_  
"Oh, please Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko gave Ryoutarou a warn look, causing the pianist to stay silent.

Kahoko faced Len again and took his hands into hers.

"Tsukimori-kun, I will teach you how. Just follow my lead, okay?" Kahoko gave him the widest smile.

Len felt his face was hot. Hino Kahoko was holding his hands, and now she wanted to lead his hands!!

Kahoko lead Len's hands by holding his hands. She hit the egg (through his hand) to the table, and lead his hands to opened the cracked egg above the frying pan. Now the egg fell beautifully in the frying pan.

Len could hide his blush. He looked so calm as he put a poker face. But... his mind was currently having a party.... Hino Kahoko was leading his hands! She touched his hands gently and he could feel her warmness on his cold hands!

Ryoutarou glared to the scene. He felt really jealous to the lucky blue-haired idiot. How could he be so lucky?! Just because of he couldn't cook?! Maybe that jerk just wanted to gain Kahoko's attention?! Ryoutarou groaned. He thought that maybe he should have pretended that he couldn't cook too!!

Azuma twitched his eyebrows. That arrogant kouhai was taking advantage to _his_ Kahoko. Kahoko is only _his_. Everybody shouldn't dare to touch_ her_! Maybe he should try to choke Len's neck with his beautiful, strong, and shiny hair...

Kazuki stared at the scene with watery eyes. Why..? Why was Kahoko touching Len's hands? *munch* He was really sad. *munch* He couldn't overcome the feeling... His heart was breaking into pieces. *munch* He even lost his appetite now.... *munch*

*snore* *snore**snore**snore* "...Ohh... My hair's on fire..." Keiichi woke up and ran to the sink.

Kahoko enjoyed to lead Len's hands. Even now, when the cracking things had over, she still held his hands. She blushed. She felt very happy to hold him like this.

Len stared at her eyes. He pretended to be cool, like an ice prince should do. But actually he really wanted to hug her, here and now. He wanted for more. He wanted to do _this _and _that_, he just wanted it. Who cared about the others? They should just go home.

_CRACK!_

Len was startled.

He raised his hand to his head and found that he was thrown with an egg.

Kahoko released Len's hand. "Tsukimori-kun!" She gasped.

Len turned his head to the four other boys. He glared dangerously.

"Who did that?!" He said with a low, threatening tone.

Ryoutarou raised his hands. "Oops... my hand slipped."

Len took an egg and quickly threw it to Ryoutarou's head. But being a soccer boy, Ryoutarou had good reflexes. And the egg crashed at Azuma's head. Azuma, who was smiling before, now gave Len a dark and lustful aura.

"How dare.. you...?!"_ CRACK!_

Another egg was thrown to his head.

"Wha-?" Azuma snapped his head to his left, finding Kazuki who was laughed.

"I want to play too! Egg war??" Kazuki jumped around and took another egg.

Azuma was now angry. He took an egg and threw it to Kazuki. But Kazuki was jumping around the kitchen and he was really hard to be targeted. And _CRACK_! The egg was crashed on Ryoutarou's back.

"But.. Yunoki-senpai?!" Ryoutarou was shocked.

Kazuki was not going to let the opportunity go. He shot Ryoutarou with another egg. _CRACK_!

"Hihara-senpai!!???" Ryoutarou glared at his two senpai tachi.

And now everybody was holding an egg war....

"No, everyone! Stop!" Kahoko shouted.

"Look out!" Len hugged her, shielding her from a flying egg.

"Wha?!" Kahoko's eyes widened in shock. _Len was hugging her!!!_

Len stared at Kahoko's eyes. And Kahoko stared at his too... They blushed and stared at each other intensely. The lovely couple didn't even care that everyone had been targeting them with eggs.

"Ano..." Keiichi called.

"Shut up! Just shoot them!" Ryoutarou yelled as he kept on throwing eggs to Len.

"But...," Keiichi pushed.

"Just make them stop the hugging scene, will you?" Azuma said dangerously.

"Senpai...," Keiichi insisted.

"This is fun!! Try it!!" Kazuki laughed as he threw another egg.

"....," Keiichi shook his head. He had enough with all of this things.

"Okay... But all of.... us... are gonna die..... from being... burnt." He sighed.

Now everybody was frozen. They snapped their head to the fire.

Oh-ow... The fire was from Len's stove!! The couple was too drawn into their Lalala Land, so they forgot to turn off the stove.

And...

They all screamed....

* * *

"So, you burned the kitchen? The kitchen that I rent for your cooking class?"

Hamai Misa sipped her tea as she interrogated the five boys and one girl.

They all nodded in unison.

Hamai Misa sighed. "Len... I bet your cooking skills are still the same."

"Yes, mother..." Len nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Hamai-san! This is my fault!" Kahoko shouted.

"No, this is my fault. I'm the one who started the egg war!" Ryoutarou yelled.

"And I'm the one who emptied the sugars!!!" Kazuki screamed.

Azuma sighed. "No, I'm the one who should take the responsibility. Because I'm the oldest and also _matured _enough to handle the situation." He gave emphasis to the word 'matured' as he stole a glance to Hihara.

"I should have told you sooner about the fire... I'm sorry..." Keiichi bowed.

Hamai Misa studied their expression. She chuckled as she waved her hand to them.

"My, my.. calm down, children... I'm not angry." She said warmly.

"Mother?" Len stared at her mother in confusion.

"Well, I've predicted it. That's why I've rented a lot of kitchens. So, tomorrow you can start your cooking class again at another kitchen," she laughed.

The six of them were speechless.

_What did she say??? She had predicted it?!_

**EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH???!!!**

They all screamed in unison. Except for the great ice cube there.

The ice cube was sighing. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

_Nobody can win against my mother's evil plan...._

* * *

**(To be Continued)**

* * *

**STOP PRESS!!**

**Hahahaha! Yes, yes, I know.. This story is SILLY...**

**Forgive me for making this silly story, you can hit me, slap me, or whatever you want.**

**Just don't kill me okay.. ;)**

**Please read & review my other fanfics too: Somewhere Deep Within My Heart (Tragedy/Angst) and Searching For You (Humor/Romance)**

**NOW... If you want me to update faster...... Then REVIEW!!!!**

**HIT the button BELLOW!**

**l l**

**l l**

**_l l_**

**\/**


End file.
